


Beginning

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [97]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, Travelling by rail, Why they're not flying, i do not know, trains are cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: April 1st: Snapshot Saturday – Beginning – Image Prompt (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/0c/67/b3/0c67b3cf3f37e356b239816c426a5ced.jpg)
Relationships: Chiaotzu & Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 1





	Beginning

The lake was huge and deep and almost impossibly blue. The sun gleamed on the vast expanse, a stripe of liquid gold that gently rolled and peaked with the water. A grey stone cliff stretched up from a beach of crumbled boulders, lined by pine trees that swayed and pointed green needles at a blue sky that was dotted with white fluffy clouds. A bright red train slowly crawling across its flat expanse, rocking and coasting on gleaming metal tracks.

Inside the rearmost carriage a small boy had his face pressed up against the window. Beside him, his companion sat silently, his head leaned back, his arms tightly crossed and his three eyes closed.

“It’s beautiful,” Chiaotzu murmured, his eyes wide and the golden glow of the sun’s reflection lighting up his face. “Tien, we should take the train more often.” Tien nodded, grimaced, squeezed his eyes shut tighter. Chiaotzu didn’t see the movement, but a wave of discomfort washed over him, alerted his sensitive telepathic mind, and he glanced over his shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

“Yep.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep.”

The train curved around a slight bend in the cliff-face. The gentle rocking increased and Tien’s head rocked with it. The colour drained out of his cheeks, leaving his skin an odd shade of grey. A slight smile, barely noticeable, and a small white hand stretching out.

“Look out the window with me, Tien. You’ll feel better.”

Tien shifted, opened his eyes a fraction. Seeing the smile that was barely a smile, he turned his head and looked out the window. Three eyes fixed on a distant horizon. The churning of his stomach settled. The odd pallor fled his face. Their hands linked and they watched the scenery go by together.

They should really take the train more often.


End file.
